Bring Him to Me
by jrhughes
Summary: A Fan fiction Challenge story that originated on the Superman/Wonder Woman Archive.  Re-write the DC Universe Online official game trailer into a story that introduces a new character.  Please feel free to read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Bring Him To Me**

A Superman & Wonder Woman Fan Archive Challenge

By John Hughes

May 21, 2011

Disclaimer: I don't own. Please don't sue.

.

This story is partly based on the DCU Online Trailer for their MMO. I have included the

original link so that you may view the trailer prior to reading the story. Keep in mind that

despite the trailer itself, this story is an AU and as a result, only part of the presented

video is accurate. /EWQHYUsptJk

.

The Challenge is to re-write the DC Universe Online Trailer in such a way that it introduces

a new character. This character will take the place of Lex Luthor in the present day as he

addresses the Justice League on what will likely come to pass in the future.

.

(The Near Future)

.

Wonder Woman is grabbed by a massive robotic arm. As she is lifted from behind, her face is brought close to that of Lex Luthor's.

His body, encased in a suit of advanced combat armor, it is apparent that he has given up not only most of his fortune for to pursue

this war upon the Man of Steel, but his body and sanity as well.

.

"Call to him." Luthor demands in a voice that devoid of any shred of emotion other then cold hatred.

.

As Diana struggles in this artificially enhanced grip, Luthor again pulls her close and lowers his face to stare in to his captives eyes.

"Bring him to me" he again demands with a cruel look. The blast of energy from Luthor's armored right hand courses into Wonder

Woman's body and tears a scream of such agony from her lips that it is easily heard around the ruined city that has become just

another battleground in this ongoing war.

.

High above the planet, floating near the sun, Superman's eyes snap open as Diana's tortured scream reaches his highly enhanced

hearing. Without a further thought of recharging his spent energy reserves, Superman streaks through space and into the atmosphere

of Earth.

.

The concussive sonic blast that follows his wake topples the remains of buildings as well as foes and allies alike. Landing hard, Superman

calls out to Batman just as Luthor commands Black Adam to engage the Man Of Steel. Punches are exchanged, however the enraged

Kryptonian easily dispatches the former champion of Ancient Egypt.

.

As Superman turns and advances on Luthor, his face easily conveys that any control that he possessed on his emotions is gone. "You don't

deserve to live!" screams Superman as he easily picks up Luthor and throws him back fifty yards into piles of battle created debris.

.

Falling to his knees before Wonder Woman, Superman calls her name and partially lifts her body to him. As her head tilts forward, a greenish

liquid spills forth from her mouth and causes Superman to release her body and clutch his own. The effects of the Kryptonite cause the Man

Of Steel to convulse and shake.

.

"Beaten by a mere man."

.

Lex's statement as he approaches his prone enemy is tinged with a gloating satisfaction. In his hands, a small rod elongates into a spear tipped

with a Kryptonite head.

.

"No, you have lost everything.." growls the fallen Man Of Steel in pain. And as the spear pierces Superman's back and is driven through to his chest,

Lex states "No, I beat you!"


	2. Chapter 2

(Current Day)

The core members of the Justice League sit around a large circular table within the Watch Tower. Discussions between many

of the members present fill the chamber with a babble that resembles a cafeteria rather then what you might expect from

such a formal type setting.

.

Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman look on but say nothing. Each of them knows that before they can get down to business

and bring the meeting to order, this chaotic style banter must be allowed to take place. For although many of the heroes present

spend time in the space station that they all call a second home, it is mainly scheduled monitor duty. As a result, only bi-monthly

meetings such as these allow most if not all of people gathered together a chance to socialize and catch up.

.

The Flash zips into the room carrying a large tray of deli-style sandwiches. As eager hands from all parts of the table reach out, he

lifts the tray above his head. "Hey, I didn't think anyone would be hungry. These are just for me." Dirty looks from around the room

makes Wally laugh as he lowers the tray and sets it down. His joking nature is legendary, but also the Crimson Speedster is also

well known for his generosity.

.

Superman stands and clears his throat. "While everyone is enjoying lunch, let me officially bring this meeting to order." Looking

around the room, every pair of eyes in the chamber is on him.

.

"Since the last meeting, it has come to my attention that several members have made more then a passing effort to go above and

beyond the call of duty where it applies to extra monitor shifts and.."

.

A bright flash erupts in the chamber above the middle of the conference table. Several alarm klaxons sound from within the Watch

Tower.. When the light clears, the prone form a young woman can be seen lying face down on the table. Her clothing is mostly in

tatters and there is evidence of burn marks in what is left of the fabric that barely covers her body.

.

Superman along with many of the other heroes in the room rise from their chairs. Some fan out from the table and expect the worst.

Superman readily removes his cape and drapes it over the young woman to cover her semi-nakedness. Using his x-ray vision and

enhanced hearing, it is quickly determined that the young woman is alive, but in serious need of medical attention. Having determined

that it is reasonably safe to move her, the Man Of Steel picks up the injured woman in his arms. "Bruce, Diana and J'onn, please meet

me in the infirmary."

.

A woosh-like sound can be heard exiting the room as Superman speeds away.

.

(10 Minutes Later)

.

Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman and the Martian Manhunter stand inside one of the rooms in the infirmary. As Diana carefully mops

the young woman's brow with a cloth, J'onn rechecks the monitors that beep softly beside the bed.

.

"Who do you suppose she might be?" asks Diana softly.

.

"We may be able to get an answer that to that shortly Princess." replies J'onn as he approaches the unconscious woman and attempts

to push a syringe into her flesh. The needle bends and snaps.

.

"Invulnerable." states Bruce from the back of the room.

.

Moving closer, Batman removes a small micro camera from one of the many compartments in his utility belt. With a steady hand, he snaps

a few pictures of the young woman's face. In the time that she had arrived, the bruises to her body seemed to have faded slightly.

.

"She also has some measure of accelerated healing as well." states Clark.

.

Picking up a data pad, J'onn begins to note her original condition when she first appeared as well as currently. As an afterthought, he speaks

out loud seemingly to no one. "Computer, please activate the solar lamps above the patients bed. Also monitor the reaction and display the results."

.

"_**Activating Solar Lamps" **_states the computer in a voice devoid of emotion.

.

As the bright light steams down on to the woman, it is quite easy to see with the naked eye that the woman's body seems to glow slightly.

.

"_**Patient is displaying a reaction to the solar lamps. Vital signs are beginning to**_

_**improve. " **_states the computer as directed.

.

Bruce looks over at Clark and seems about to speak when Clark holds up a hand to interrupt him. "Bruce, I'm sure that I'm not the only being

in the galaxy that reacts in a positive way to solar radiation."

.

"This is very likely Clark. However it is curious that this woman arrived here and seems to have several abilities much like your own. But we

will know more once I've completed my own investigation and research." As Batman turns and walks towards the door, he stops and looks

at the young woman one last time and departs.

.

(Several Hours Later)

.

Batman returns to the Infirmary. As he approaches the sleeping form of their guest, he pulls a small vial of green powder from his belt. Bringing

the vial close, the young woman reacts slightly with a frown. However whatever reaction Batman was hoping for, it certainly was not just mild

irritation.

.

From the far end of the room Superman clears his throat to get his teammate's attention.

.

Batman returns the vial to his belt without turning around. "You can approach now Clark, my belt contains compartments that incorporate lead

in their design. You're perfectly safe now."

.

Shaking his head slightly, Superman approaches and looks down at the young woman and then back to Batman. "Not happy with the results

are you?" states Superman quietly. Batman turns to regard his friend and states in the same type of whisper "I was expecting a stronger reaction

based on who she is."

.

Superman arches an eyebrow slightly at this statement and waits for Batman to continue.

.

"Please ask Diana and J'onn to meet us in the war room. I'll explain my findings and present my conclusions to you." states Batman as he turns and

exits the room. With a last look at the young woman, Superman turns and leaves as well. Once the door closes behind the retreating form of of the

Man Of Steel, the young woman opens her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

(Fifteen Mintues Later)

.

The War Room is a secure command center deep within the core levels of the Watch Tower. It possessed

redundant operational controls and a secure conference room. Only the most senior members of the Justice

League were aware that it existed. However given the fact that the Batman was responsible as Bruce Wayne

for the construction and overall funding of this facility, it made sense.

.

J'onn, Diana, Bruce and Clark took a seat at the able. All pretense of their individual hero identity was discarded

for this meeting. "Thank you for coming." stated Bruce. He may be lacking his cape an cowl, but his voice and

demeanor was still that of the Batman. "Under normal circumstances, I would have approached only Diana

and Clark with this information, but as you were present J'onn and your telepathic abilities may need to come

in to play, I thought it prudent to include you. I hope you realize that this has nothing to do with trust.

Just the circumstances of my findings."

.

J'onn nods in response.

.

"I have reason to believe that the young woman in the infirmary is the daughter of both Diana and Clark.

Besides the initial reaction to both sunlight and a very small amount of powdered Kryptonite, I took several

photographs and ran them through a specialized facial recognition software. The program is designed to

conduct a reverse composite search."

.

"How is this possible?" asked Diana.

.

Bruce looked at Diana and then Clark. "Without obtaining a blood sample, I can not offer you concrete proof.

However, the reverse facial match was 99.6% accurate." Any further answer was interrupted by the doors opening.

"And here is our wayward guest now." stated Bruce calmly.

.

Clark and Diana stood as the young woman entered. She was dressed in hospital scrubs that did not fit her properly.

As the door closed behind her, she smiled cautiously and stood waiting for the three heroes to say something.

"Come in and sit down young lady" stated J'onn calmly. As she approached, she gave the Martian a grateful smile

and took a seat closest to him. "I guess I need to ask how you knew about layout of the Watch Tower and the location

of this place?" inquired Bruce. His steady gaze watched the young woman's face and observed her body language.

.

"You yourself were responsible for me memorizing the schematics of this place Uncle Bruce." stated the young woman.

"And the access code I used to get here was your own."

.

"What is your name?" asked Clark.

.

"My name is Lara. After my paternal Grandmother." states the young woman looking directly in to Clark's eyes.

.

"What brought you here Lara? " asked Diana.

.

"I was sent from the future. Where I am from, the world is in the grip of a war between the remaining members of the

Justice League and the allies of Lex Luthor. All three heroes looked at one another and then back to Lara. Although they

said nothing in the way of comments, Lara nodded her head slightly in understanding and continues.

.

"Luthor recruited all that would flock to his banner. With promises of a new world order and a life without the restraints

of law, most joined for that reason alone. However his elite soldiers were those that the three of you would easily

recognize. The Joker, Black Adam and an entire rogues gallery of the criminally insane... Luthor has waged a war that

has spanned the globe and brought so much destruction and death that few remained to oppose him."

.

"Surely the Justice League.." asked Diana with a note of sadness that this mental image paints. "Most of the League

was defeated. Only the strongest and most resourceful of the core members were able to persevere. And even then,

defeat came to them as well." states Lara in a hardened voice.

.

"How did you get here young lady?" asked Bruce.

.

"Strangely enough, it was Lex Luthor himself that sent me back."

.

As the three heroes glance at each other again, Lara holds up her hand to get their attention and continues. "Before you

jump to conclusions here, there is more you need to know. Lex did win the war against those that opposed him. However

after the Justice League fell and any further threat of resistance was driven underground.." Lara pauses a moment and

then continues.

.

"Brainiac arrived."

.

Clark clenches his first and looks at Lara. "Let me guess, the enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

.

Lara nods in confirmation.

.

"Surely you realize that in coming back here, your very existence is in jeopardy?" asks J'onn. "I am aware of that fact J'onn.

However I refused to give Lex any data on the Watch Tower or its defenses. Since I practically grew up here, I was the only choice

to carry out the mission. It's success was not guaranteed and the amount of blood spilt demanded that I do this alone."

.

Lara stands up and looks at J'onn, Bruce and finally Clark and Diana. "With your permission, I will return to the infirmary for a time.

After some rest, I will answer any further questions." Clark uses his x-ray vision and scans Lara. Although he can see nothing wrong

with her physically, her heart rate is elevated and she is beginning to sweat. "Are you alright Lara?"

.

Lara nods and sways slightly. "Despite my own powers and abilities, the means in which I arrived have drained me. But I thought it

important to speak with each of you. And to put your mind to rest Uncle Bruce, your findings are correct."

.

Without another word, Lara's eyes roll back and she begins to collapse. Only Clark's speed enables him to catch her before her body hits

the floor. Without a word, he carries his daughter to the infirmary to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

(24 Hours Later)

.

Lara opens her eyes and is greeted with a pair of eyes that look like her own. Clark smiles as he

stands up and approaches the bed. "How are you feeling?"

.

Lara moves her hands, legs and head. "Everything seems to be working."

.

Clark looks up at the ceiling and addresses the computer. "Please deactivate the solar lamps."

.

The room dims slightly as the computer carries out the command. Clark looks down at the bed

and his eyes glow electric blue. "Everything seems to be intact. I do show an old break in your

right arm. How did that happen?"

.

Lara smiles and waits until her father has completed his scan of her skeleton. Once his

gaze returns to her face she speaks with a great deal of humor in her voice.

.

"I was six years old. Climbing one of the apple trees on Themyscira. Grandmother told me to

mind my footing, but I was a little too full of my own importance and lost my grip. I fell and broke

my arm. Mother wasn't too concerned, but you were a different matter. We both spent nearly

two hours keeping you calm and thereby saving every tree in your line of sight from being set

aflame."

.

Clark frowns slightly "You're not invulnerable to physical harm?"

.

Lara shakes her head slightly and replies "Not completely. I can withstand most physical

damage, but I do not come close to matching your resistance. Doctor Sarah Klein from

Star Labs once determined that because I am only partly Kryptonian and mother was

created with magic, I have abilities from both of you but nothing that rivals what you both

possess."

.

"So being here right now is a greater risk to your well being then you initially stated."

.

Lara sits up straighter and frowns herself. At this moment if someone were to see them

together, there would be no denying that this young woman was her father's daughter.

.

"I am far from helpless father. While I can be harmed by some things, these forces are usually

only found off world. One advantage is that Kryptonite exposure only gives me a headache at

close exposure. So that has served me well when some of our enemies found out I was

Superman's Daughter."

.

Both look up as the door to the chamber opens. Wonder Woman steps into the room and waits

a moment. Seeing Clark already present, she walks further forward. "I hope I am not disturbing

you Lara. Would you prefer that I paid you a visit later?"

.

"I am always pleased to see you moth..I'm sorry, the word comes to my lips much too easily and

we haven't even really spoken together privately."

.

Diana smiles warmly at this statement. "Unlike Clark, I am content to let you rest safe in your

room while I go and try to determine the truth of your words."

.

Clark smiles sheepishly at Diana's gentle dig and stands "I heard the truth in her words Diana

from the very beginning. But you could have just as easily placed your lasso on her if you

needed confirmation." Diana moves towards Clark and then they both sit down together in the

chairs provided for visitors. Lara relishes the easy way they banter back and forth between one

another and how close they sit when together. It's easy for her to see how her mother looks at

him and how much she cares.

.

Diana meets Lara's gaze and speaks with sincerity "Lara, I did not doubt you believed what you

told us in the conference room. And my lasso does compel someone wrapped in its coils to

speak only the truth. However, if you were raised to believe I was indeed your mother and Clark

your father, then the lasso would only confirm this."

.

Diana pauses and then continues.

.

"Instead, I had to tap other resources to confirm your identity. However keep this in mind,

regardless of the outcome of my inquiry, the League takes your warning of Brainiac very

seriously and was prepared to assist you regardless."

.

Clark places a hand on Diana's own. Lara does not miss the look of concern in his eyes

as he waits for whatever information she has discovered.

.

"I went to the Oracle Of Delphi. Although original temple dedicated to Apollo on Mount

Parnassus is now in ruins, Themyscira does host an Oracle as well. Although she was

cryptic with her response, Lord Apollo appears to have given her permission to at least

confirm that you are indeed telling the truth. The Oracle knows more then she's telling

of course, but it is all the confirmation I required."

.

Rising from her seat, she approaches her daughter and carefully embraces her from the

hospital bed.


	5. Chapter 5

(A Short Time Later)

.

Diana, Clark and Lara entered the commissary. Every pair of eyes present watched them enter and walk to the front

of the room. Having gathered here at the Martian Manhunter's telepathic request, any and all current members not

engaged in a mission or answering a crisis situation was assembled in the room.

.

Superman steps forward and speaks.

.

"Less then thirty hours ago, a young woman appeared seemingly out of thin air. Those present during the quarterly

meeting will no doubt attest to her arrival. Her name is Lara-El and she is the daughter of both Wonder Woman and

I from the …."

.

The room erupts into verbal chaos. Snippets of questions that range from '_I had no idea that Superman and Wonder_

_ Woman were an item.' _to _'How long have they kept this a secret?' _are mixed together with general surprise and shock.

.

Bringing her bracers together sharply to produce a high pitched and very loud ringing noise, Wonder Woman quickly

regains control of the room. "Lara is from the future and has come to us for aid. Her journey was quite perilous and

the matter of her parentage is of little moment considering that fact. Superman, Batman, The Martian Manhunter and

I agree that the League will try to assist her to the best of our ability. She will be our guest for the time being and I

would hope that everyone will welcome her as such."

.

Clark listens to Diana speak. Her years of service as an Ambassador had sharpened her voice like a bladed weapon.

Also taking into account that her tone at the moment was that of a military commander, he half expected several of

members like John Stewart and Captain Atom to bring their heels sharply together and say 'Yes Ma'am' just out of

conditioned habit.

.

After a few moments of awkward silence, The Flash approached with a grin and extended hand.

.

Clark needed to remember to thank his young friend, for despite his sense of humor and tendency for practical jokes,

he was always the first to welcome and accept new members and guests. Eventually everyone approached to meet

Lara. She gladly exchanged words of greetings and her eyes shone with unshed tears as she smiled and 'met' friends

that were like her own family and seemingly back from the dead from her prospective.

.

Lara's addition to the Watch Tower did cause quite a stir initially. Having the benefits of both of her parents looks made

her an obvious magnet to some of the younger members. Surprisingly, Wally West was not among that number. Sure he

did find her attractive, but for some reason his own flirtatious urges did not rule his actions. As he contemplated this,

Booster Gold passed by and Wally waved his team mate over.

.

"Hey Boost. Can I ask a favor?"

.

Booster Gold approaches and immediately goes on the verbal defensive.

.

"Flash, I'm sorry man but I'm kinda strapped for cash right now and can't loan anything out."

.

Flash smirked and shook his head slightly. Booster Gold was always crying poverty. Even though much like Flash himself,

he was quite wealthy due to endorsement deals and a very busy schedule for paid events and personal appearances.

The main difference was that Flash was just as generous with the money he made to various charities and Booster Gold's

main objective was to become rich and stay that way.

.

"Booster, I don't need any money. But I figure, your experiences with time travel and how to deal with them might be

something that Lara could benefit from. She's been thrown here from a different time. I'm sure she is in need of a friend

that could relate."

.

Booster Gold smiled and the look resembled that of hunter thinking about his prey. He spoke in a voice that gave no doubt

that the look on his face was nothing compared to the thoughts in his mind. "And I wouldn't mind spending time with her

either. Have you seen her legs? A super model would be hard pressed to compete with THAT!"

.

Flash narrowed his eyes and fought the impulse to slug his team mate. His reply was filled with utter disbelief. "Dude, you

do realize who her parents are right? And besides that, there is no place where you could run that I could not get to if you

DO touch her!"

.

Booster Gold brings up his hands in an attempt to shield himself from the Flash's anger.

.

"Take it easy man. I'm just stating the obvious. I know who her parents are and would never EVER risk my skin for a pair of legs.

Geeze, the way you flirt with women, I thought you would feel the same way. I guess I was wrong."

.

Shaking his head Flash watches Booster Gold as he walks away. As he turns to depart himself, a female voice calls out to him

and makes him turn. Shayera Hol approaches and in one motion, leans in and kisses the Flash on the cheek. "I saw what you

tried to do to help Lara. And I also heard what was said. I'm honored to consider you my comrade in arms Flash."

.

As Flash looks on in shock, Shayera walks past him but turns her head to the side and speaks once again. "I was once like Lara.

Not from a different time, but new to my surrounding. Trying to help her adjust and also protect her from those that would use her

is a very honorable thing for you to do."

.

"Shayera?" Flash calls out to get her attention.

.

As she turns to look at her team mate from the other side of the long corridor, Flash approaches and speaks in a low voice. "Please

don't share this incident with anyone. I have a reputation as a flirt and sometimes a goofball. I would kinda like to keep that intact.

Lord knows some of our fellow Leaguers could use a laugh now and then.

.

Shayera says nothing in return, but offers a smile and wink before she enters the lift that will take her to her quarters. The Flash

turns himself and speeds off in the opposite direction.

.

None are present to see a robotic arachnid phase up through the floor. Its overall size is that of full grown man's hand. Eight legs

propel it forward and when it finds a power junction node hidden behind a plate of steel in the corridor, it easily phases one of its

legs into the junction point and draws the energy it needs to recharge itself. Backing away from the wall, it phases further towards

the exterior hull of the Watch Tower to better make a detailed report to its master. If what the two human males and the female

Thanagarian said was correct, it had finally located Lara-El.

.

Elsewhere in the Watch Tower, two women spar with swords. Both are dressed with very little except where modesty requires.

The swords they wield are made of steel and quite sharp, but it is clear to see that neither combatant is trying to harm the other.

As one signals to the other to disengage, both stop and lower their swords.

.

"Mother may I ask you something?"

.

Diana nods and Lara continues after taking a deep breath. A two hour long sparring session with a warrior as skilled as Wonder

Woman would make anyone winded.

.

"I mean no disrespect to my father, but the man I knew had much more of a commanding presence. In the dining hall, it took your

raised voice to calm the League members that were present. The man I know could nearly calm a tropical storm by telling it to stop.

.

Diana smiles at this mental picture and then thinks a moment about her response before answering her daughter. "I can understand

your point of view. But you have most likely seen Kal-El in situations of crisis. And I assure you, when he is involved with situations of

that nature, he is indeed a force to be reckoned with. His presence and personality is so powerful that you can not help but want to

bend to his wishes."

.

Lara looks at her mother with some confusion "Then why does he not act this way around the other members?"

.

"Lara, the man you may remember was more then likely forged in the fires of a global crisis that stripped him of a lot of his better self.

Your father is a simple man from Kansas with a very solid and well rounded upbringing. His adoptive parents are two of the finest

examples of humanity that I know. My mother herself has met them and considers them both to be honorable and worthy of respect."

.

Passing a water bottle to Lara, Diana pauses to take a drink from her own bottle.

.

"I willingly take the role of bad cop as Kal calls it. For if your father ever imposed his full will upon us, I would do nothing less then move

heaven and earth if he asked it of me. And the other members of the League would be just as powerless to resist as I."

.

Stationed at the command and control center of the Watch Tower for his assigned shift, John Stewart observes the slight power fluctuation

as it occurs. Normally this would draw his attention immediately. But as luck would have it, several orbital stabilizers fire and gently nudge

the Watch Tower back in to its assigned orbit. Another look at the power indicators confirms that the station reactors have replenished all

expended energy and power reserves are back to one hundred percent capacity.


End file.
